


Stamped with Approval [working title]

by Reader93



Series: The Competent Villainous Journey of BigV [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: And League for Villains, Based on a Tumblr Post, Competent villains are terrifyingly competent, Gifts and Supers are monitored people!, HLS, Hero In Distress, My Lover Approves, My Mother Approves, My Sibling Approves, Originally Posted on Tumblr, There is a League for Heros, They have Guidelines for Starting you Hero/Villain Journey, You can't stop me now!, civilian to villian, competent villain, did I say vaguely?, stands for Heroes League of Supervisors, vaguely incompetent hero, villain monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reader93/pseuds/Reader93
Summary: (based off a sorta-prompt from trainsinanime on Tumblr, plus some other comments)Post:Just once, I want the hero to go “your wife/sister/mother/whatever would not have wanted this!”, and the villain to go, “actually, we talked about this a lot. She was really into vigilante justice and eye for an eye stuff. She always said, if something like this happens, avenge me.





	Stamped with Approval [working title]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tumblr Prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/306768) by trainsinanime. 



> (links to Post at End)
> 
> trainsinanime:  
> Just once, I want the hero to go “your wife/sister/mother/whatever would not have wanted this!”, and the villain to go, “actually, we talked about this a lot. She was really into vigilante justice and eye for an eye stuff. She always said, if something like this happens, avenge me.”
> 
> dreadlord-mr-son:  
> “Your mother never would have wanted this!”  
> “Wow you clearly never met my mother.”
> 
> amuseoffyre:  
> “Your wife wouldn’t have wanted this!”  
> “To be honest, I’m following her list of instructions. Do you think I came up with this plan by myself?”
> 
> dragonwitch21:  
> “I wanted to go to art school, but no! You had to kill my sister and make me enact her *37 step plan on what to do in case she was murdered!”

BigV slowly walked on the overhang running around the circular room. “So it comes to this, SuperG. I have sufficiently defeated you, to the required Villain’s Monologue Point - as prescribed by “New Baddies Associates”.”

SuperG hung over a simmering pot of pork stock, constricted by thousands of thin craft wires. It a was disastrously effective technique: SuperG hadn’t eaten in the 3 days they were held captive, and no-one could pick up a new villain when all they were ordering were mass amounts of stock and vegetables, as well as crafting wires usually used at camps and schools for kids. All it looked like BigV was planning, was a large summer camp and activities. 

“Your lover, Charlie! BigV! They would never have wanted you to fall so far! To sink to this level of depravity!” SuperG desperately tried, speaking loudly over his growling stomach. 

BigV hummed, not really listening to SuperG, and continued along their Monologue. “For three months, I was the cause of all your … bad luck. Each and every small disaster, building up upon each and every insignificant problem. It wasn’t even 2 months in, that I found out your secret identity -”

“NO! IM _POSSIBLE!!_ ” SuperG interrupted, yelling. 

“- Oh, yes, it was quite simple really.” BigV said coolly, paying about as much attention to SuperG as one would a particularly bothersome fly, “All the hassles you experienced as a Hero crossed over into your more mundane life. I mean really, you couldn’t have given yourself a better cover than a High Profile Tax Attorney?”

At this point BigV paused his slow pacing around the overhang to stare at SuperG with a somewhat-distant mixture of incredulous disgust. “I would have thought you were at least in Law, with how much you like to talk, or even Politics with how much bullshit you actually speak.

“But oh well,” they sighed, continuing their walk around the room, “Some people never really think how much more difficult it would be to identify an person if their  _real_  job was also somewhat stressful… and physical.  _ ~~(Really, how do you stay in shape?)~~_ ”

“You should give up now! It won’t be long before you’ll be caught out! Turn yourself in, and join the HLS, before it’s too late!” SuperG called out desparately.

“Since you seem so eager to skip the monologue, then I will -  ~~it’s truly a pity, I practiced this for _hours,_  you know~~ - but you should know I’ll be writing a formal complaint to the Hero’s League of Supervises about this, instead of joining them.” BigV muttered, “ _Hours!”_   

SuperG -  struggling, both trying to loosen his bonds and keep BigV within his eye line - tried to appeal once again. “Your Mother! Your Sister! They would be ashamed of this! They would never have agreed to any of your plans!! Untie me, we can work this out!”

BigV paused to look at their captive hero again. They stood there with a queer expression, as though they didn’t know whether the person they’re talking to was being  _deliberately_  simple or not. And they sighed in exasperation.

“Are you really being deliberately obtuse? Or just yelling out standardised heroic generics?  _They’re the ones that set me on my path!_  Did you  _really_ think I would have  _gotten_ this far without them?”

SuperG seemed to freeze -  ~~“You can practically _see_  the “does not compute, shutting down” BigV mused ~~ - in incomprehension. After a (very long) while (in which our villain took up photography), SuperG managed to choke out a squeaky, “wHA?!?!!1″

BigV started to chuckle, “What, what? Charlie, love of my life, is now in hospital for the indeterminable future because of your direct actions -  _they_ were the one telling me to ‘ **start small Hun, let the little things start to wear them down - then go big**.’ Even gave me a  ***37 Step Plan** *. You see, My Heart is a very  _active_ person - and if it weren’t for  _you_ , Charlie wouldn’t have had to miss out on their  _only_ chance to participate in the  _Olympics_. But because of  _your_ actions, My Soul has not only lost any  _chance_ of competing, but the sponsors, coaches, and even some  _very_ petty friends.  ~~(Do worry though, they’ll get their due soon enough).~~ ”

SuperG, eyes wide in disbelief, made a strangled sound reminiscent of squealing tyres. 

Then the atmosphere got heavier, “And why wouldn’t my mother agree? After all, you’ve crippled her.” BigV, showing the most emotion SuperG has seen other than distant coolness and apathy, said darkly. “Not to mention, my dearest sister is currently in a coma as well. It was such  _luck_  that you were able to collapse a wall onto  ** _all three at once!”_**

At this point, the atmosphere was almost physically present. The steam from the pork stock was incapable to rising more than a foot above the large pot. When, without lifting any of the dangerous intent creating the atmosphere, BigV continued on a lighter note.

~~SuperG had never been more terrified.~~

“But it  _was_ such luck that, once we confirmed that I was a  _Super_ , we would joke around - make all sorts of scenarios with lots of “what-ifs”. You know, if I were a Hero or a Villain. That sort of thing. Then Charlie joined in.” BigV said wistfully with a fond expression,  “It was wonderful, especially when - after mums first worries made themselves know - I had  _no intention_ of becoming either; I have a pretty good handle on my Supers Gift.”

The steam started rising again, the heaviness of the air lifted off completely. However, SuperG was not reassured; he was sweating like a pig  ~~(”God I love the Irony” mutters our Villain)~~.

 “And then you collapsed a wall on all three lights of my life, dimming two and the third hasn’t stopped fading since!” BigV said brightly, at odds with his words, “And since you wanted to  _ignore_ my  _monologue_ , there really is no reason I need to keep you around any longer. And I  _really_ wanted an Arch-Nemisis too, pity. That  _extra time_  may have bought you your  _freedom_. Oh well, I’ll see you in the torture dungeons of the Afterlife!  _ **Have a safe trip**_.”

 

* * *

(The tags, because I couldn't fit them anywhere else)

[ #heroes ](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/heroes) [ #super heroes ](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/super-heroes) [ #super villain ](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/super-villain) [ #villians ](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/villians) [ #what should happen ](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/what-should%20happen) [ #civilian turned villain ](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/civilian-turned%20villain) [ #yes ](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/yes) [ #there is a League for Heroes ](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/there-is%20a%20League%20for%20Heroes) [ #and a League for Villains ](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-a%20League%20for%20Villains) [ #the HLS are the Heroes League of Supervisors ](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-HLS%20are%20the%20Heroes%20League%20of%20Supervisors) [ #they review collateral damage ](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/they-review%20collateral%C2%A0damage) [ #and make sure heroes give villains time to monologue ](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-make%20sure%20heroes%20give%20villains%20time%20to%20monologue) [ #because how the f*ck else are they meant to stay on top of this shit ](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/because-how%20the%20f*ck%20else%20are%20they%20meant%20to%20stay%20on%20top%20of%20this%20shit) [ #the league for villains are a little more laid back ](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-league%20for%20villains%20are%20a%20little%20more%20laid%20back) [ #but you can’t join the big leagues ](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/but-you%20can't%20join%20the%20big%20leagues) [ #unless you cross off all the newbie stuff ](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/unless-you%20cross%20off%20all%20the%20newbie%20stuff) [ #because until you make a name ](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/because-until%20you%20make%20a%20name) [ #you must give the heroes some sort of chance ](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/you-must%20give%20the%20heroes%20some%20sort%20of%20chance) [ #because they’re honestly hopeless ](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/because-they're%20honestly%20hopeless) [ #and life is sad without your hero of choice to bother ](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-life%20is%20sad%20without%20your%20hero%20of%20chose%20to%20bother) [ #unless that hero fucks up real bad ](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/unless-that%20hero%20fucks%20up%20real%20bad) [ #then kill them ](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/then-kill%20them) [ #but newbies still need to give heroes a chance ](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/but-newbies%20still%20need%20to%20give%20heroes%20a%20chance) [ #when your higher up on the rung you can do without all the monologue-ing ](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/when-your%20higher%20up%20on%20the%20rung%20you%20can%20do%20without%20all%20the%20monologue-ing) [ #because of an under the table deal ](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/because-of%20an%20under%20the%20table%20deal) [ #with the League of Heroes ](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/with-the%20League%20of%20Heroes) [ #yes you read that right ](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/yes-you%20read%20that%20right) [ #its wonderful blackmail ](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/its-wonderful%20blackmail)

 

**Author's Note:**

> [EDIT: So I drew a sort of prelude comic (it's just the scene that devastated the fam, I was playing around with how it would happen - during a supers battle - so it's really sketchy and basic + wording is fillers rather than concrete...) it's on DeviantArt, so best viewed on a laptop or desktop.
> 
> https://aivilo93.deviantart.com/art/collapsing-wall-BVSG-740656426 ]
> 
> Hope you guys like it. 
> 
> I’m not quite sure if I want SuperG to be saved at the last minute, and then have to face the combined forces of BigV, MamaV, LoverV and (hopefully) SisterV, Or have BigV one of those scarily competent and dangerous villains that are always successful in plots that count (ending with a lot of Hero death, or disability: either takes them out of the game).
> 
> Yes, the only characters that have an identifiable chosen gender is the Mother and the Sister. BigV, SuperG, and Charlie (that rhymes) are all unidentified for your imaginations. (And the Sis could have chosen to be a sister...)
> 
> the Tumblr post where it also is:  
> http://reader93.tumblr.com/post/162427258890/dragonwitch21-amuseoffyre-dreadlord-mr-son
> 
> The original post (without other comments)  
> https://trainsinanime.tumblr.com/post/154588563283/just-once-i-want-the-hero-to-go-your


End file.
